The present invention relates to an engaging and outward pushing mechanism for expansion module/cell of portable computer. The mechanism permits a user to place the expansion module/cell into or out of the portable computer base in a quite strength-saving manner.
In a portable computer with drawable expansion module/cell, in order to firmly lock the placed in expansion module/cell, the chamber of the portable computer base is generally disposed with locking hook means and the expansion module/cell is disposed with cooperating notch or opening. Therefore, the locking hook can be latched with the notch or opening for firmly locating the expansion module/cell in the base. After the expansion module/cell is placed into the base, the locking hook is engaged with the notch to install the expansion module/cell in the base. When the user desires to take the expansion module/cell out of the base, the locking hook must be first disengaged from the notch so as to take out the expansion module or the cell.
By means of the above arrangement, the expansion module or the cell can be firmly located in the base. However, it is quite strength-consuming to place in or take out the expansion module or the cell from the base.
Moreover, when placing in or taking out the expansion module or the cell from the base, it often takes place that the expansion module or the cell is obstacled by the locking hook.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an engaging and outward pushing mechanism for expansion module/cell of portable computer, which permits a user to place the expansion module/cell into or out of the portable computer base in a more easy and strength-saving manner.